The Probie Fallith
by waikiki23
Summary: **A little re-write of the episode See No Evil** She sent him through the window, going through the front door herself. She thought it was suitable punishment for looking up her skirt at the Navy Yard and at the Commander's house. How wrong she was.


_**A/N - So, after watching **_**See No Evil**_** again, I realized that Tim got off too easy, falling from the second story window. So this story was born. I hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review.**_

Tim headed back up the stairs, grumbling slightly as he reached the second story. "I can't believe this, she gets to go out the front door and I have to go out the damn window?" he thought aloud as he entered the room he had lifted Kate up into earlier.

He shook his head slightly as he leaned over the window sill, his backpack securely on his back. He took in a deep calming breath before he tried to step out of the window. It wasn't two seconds before he realized that he had miscalculated his angle. He fell out of the window, letting out a small cry before he rolled off the edge of the roof. He tried to break his fall by landing in a bush below, but it only made the problem worse.

He felt the branches of the bush break, one piercing him in his right side before rolled to the ground. Tim felt and heard the bone in his leg snap as he rolled onto his back, all the air in his body forced out when he came to rest on his pack. He looked up into the sky as he tried to catch his breath.

Tim faintly heard Kate calling his name as his vision dimmed to a pinpoint, his ears rushing. A moment later his world went black as he lost consciousness.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

"Where are you McGee?" Kate asked under her breath, looking around her. She had just left the house, locking the door behind her, when she heard a noise come from the other side of the house. She eased around the corner, her gun drawn, just in time to see Tim roll off the rose bush and land on his back. His head lolled to the side, his leg in an unnatural position.

"Tim!" she yelled, as she ran to his side, watching as his eyes closed as he lost consciousness. "Tim!" she yelled again, hoping to wake him up. When that didn't happen, she whipped her cell phone out of her pack, calling for an ambulance before calling Gibbs.

After being blasted for getting the Probie hurt, Gibbs ordered her to stay with Tim. She had just put her phone back in her pack when she noticed something in Tim's side. When she leaned over to get a better look, she got nauseous. A branch off the rose bush was sticking out of the Tim's right side, bleeding profusely.

Kate knew better than to remove the stick, so she grabbed her jacket out of her pack and carefully used it to stop the bleeding. A moment later, Tim groaned and moved his head from side to side as he came to.

"Tim! Can you hear me?" she asked, leaning down so he could see her.

Tim opened his eyes slowly, the bright sun boring into his brain. He instantly screwed his eyes closed, the light adding to his headache.

"No no Tim, open your eyes for me," Kate encouraged, leaning over more so that the sun was not shining in the injured man's eyes. Tim opened his eyes again, blinking. "That's it Tim. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck," he replied softly, trying to sit up. Kate gently pushed him back to the ground. Tim groaned again when he tried to move his injured leg, hissing when the pain in his side and leg hit him. They could hear the sirens from the ambulance in the background.

"You fell from the roof. Just lie still, the ambulance is almost here," Kate said, still holding the pressure on Tim's bleeding side.

He glanced down to where Kate was holding pressure, and the color began to drain from his face. "Kate, why…why is there as stick in me?"

She looked into Tim's frightened emerald eyes as the ambulance pulled up to the front of the house. "You fell into the rose bush. One broke off. You'll be okay Tim, just breathe through your nose and out your mouth."

Tim followed her advice as the paramedics reached the two agents. "What happened?"

Kate looked over at the taller paramedic. "He fell coming out of the second story window. He landed on the rose bush before rolling to a stop here."

"Okay, did you move him at all ma'am?" the stockier paramedic asked, laying the backboard he was carrying down, along with the neck brace and oxygen.

Kate moved out of their way, but not out of Tim's line of sight. "No, all I did was try to stop the bleeding. I knew not to take the stick out, so I was careful when I put my coat there."

"Thank you ma'am," he replied, leaning over so he could look at Tim. "Sir, my name is Ryan, and this is my partner Kevin. What's your name?"

"Special Agent Tim McGee."

When Kevin and Ryan looked at Kate, she said, "We're NCIS agents."

"Ah, ok. Tim, did you lose consciousness at all?"

When Tim looked at Kate in confusion, she answered again, "Yes, he did. He passed out when I got to him. But it was only for like two to three minutes."

"Okay Agent McGee. We are going to splint your leg first, then carefully roll you on to the backboard and put a neck brace on. This is just a preventative measure, okay?"

When Tim nodded slightly, the two paramedics splinted Tim's leg, causing him to cry out in pain as they straightened the broken limb. A moment later, they log rolled him onto his side, sliding his pack off before they rolled him onto the backboard and secured him with straps. Then Kevin put the neck brace on as Ryan placed an oxygen mask over Tim's face.

"Okay Tim, we are going to lift you up and put you on the gurney, okay?"

Tim nodded again, his eyes squeezing shut from the pain that was intensifying. Kate took hold of his hand. "Breathe Tim. You'll be okay."

"Thanks Kate," Tim said, his voice muffled slightly from the oxygen mask.

She patted his shoulder softly before saying, "I'll be right behind you Tim. I'll meet you guys there."

The paramedics nodded before loading the injured agent into the ambulance, Kate taking Tim's pack back to the car with her before she followed the ambulance to Bethesda.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Kate entered the bullpen, carrying McGee's pack and her own. She took Tim's pack to the desk he had been using, before she went to her own.

"How's McGee, Kate?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Better, thankfully. He has a slight concussion which automatically earned him a night in the hospital. The stick from the rose bush didn't hit any vital organs, but they did have to give him a tetanus shot then they stitched it up. Two of his ribs broke in the fall and one came close to puncturing his lung. He also broke his left leg, so they were going to set it when I left," Kate replied as she put her gun and badge in her desk drawer. She sat down heavily, burying her head in her hands for a moment before looking up to see Tony's face. He looked worried about McGee, even though he liked to pick on the poor guy.

"So, what I want to know Agent Todd, is why McGee went out through the second story window and was injured, but you don't even have a scratch?" Gibbs asked, looming over Kate's desk.

She looked up quickly into her Boss' eyes before she looked down to her desk, folding her hands. "I went through the front door and sent him through it the window, after he looked up my skirt this morning. He had lifted me up to the roof so I could go in through the window this morning. I honestly didn't think he would get hurt, Gibbs."

"I know Kate, I know," Gibbs replied, patting her shoulder before leaving the bullpen.

She watched Gibbs leave, Tony glancing at over at her. She turned back, seeing her partner watching her.

"What, DiNozzo?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, Kate," he replied, looking down to his desk.

"Just spit it out Tony," Kate said, glaring at him again.

Tony looked up quickly at Kate's tone. He could tell the normally unflappable agent was beginning to lose it. "Its not your fault, Kate."

"Yes it is Tony!" she yelled, startling a few people who were walking by their desks. She lowered her voice, "I sent McGee through the damn window. I didn't mean to get him hurt."

"I know, Kate. It was an accident," Tony replied, making his way over to her desk. She looked up, her tough façade crumbling as she hugged Tony.

"He'll be okay, right?" she asked, whispering.

He pulled away to look at his partner. "Of course he will. Why don't we go check on him?"

Kate nodded, the two of them grabbing their gear before heading to the hospital.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Tim entered the bullpen the next morning, hobbling in on crutches. As he entered, he noticed that no one on the team were there yet, which was odd to him, since he knew that Agent Gibbs was always in the office at 0600.

He made his way to the desk he had been using since working at the Navy Yard, noticing that there was a stool with a pillow under the desk and a yellow folder on top.

He sat down, smiling when he saw his pack lying near the desk. He opened the middle desk drawer, relived that his gun and badge were in there. He carefully clipped his badge to his belt before closing the drawer.

The yellow folder was intriguing to him. His curiosity got the better of him as he opened it. His smile lit up the room when he saw what was in the folder.

"What has you smiling so big, McProbie?" Tony asked as he and Kate came in, coffees in hand, Kate carrying two. She walked over and set a cup on his desk, smiling at the injured agent.

"I don't believe it! I'm a full time field agent. This is incredible!" Tim replied, excited over the promotion. He looked up to see Tony and Kate smiling at him.

"Congratulations Tim," Kate said, sitting down at her desk as Gibbs walked in.

"Thanks Agent Todd. I just need to get my stuff, since I'm done here, and head back to Norfolk."

"No, your not," Gibbs said, heading to his desk, having walked in after being in MTAC for part of the morning.

Tim looked like a deer caught in a headlight. "I'm not?"

Gibbs stood quickly, standing in front of Tim. "No. You belong to me now."


End file.
